dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Move
Archived Move discussions Previous topics can be found in the Move discussions archives. Move Discussions Dru-Zod (DC Extended Universe) to Zod (DC Extended Universe) He is never named "Dru-Zod" in any media, only "Zod". —MakeShift (talk · ) 10:49, March 28, 2016 (UTC) * Oppose: The character is an adaptation of Dru-Zod. In the comics, "Zod" is the surname (so that's what he is usually called). So unless that is officially debunked as his full name in the DCEU, I don't see any reason to move it. DarkKnight' ' 17:38, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Alexander Luthor (DC Extended Universe) to Alexander Luthor, Jr. (DC Extended Universe) See the talk page. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 00:21, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Titano (Earth-One) to Toto (Earth-One) The Super-Ape was originally a non-super chimp named Toto. Naming conventions suggest a move. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 17:39, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Tycoon of Crime (Earth-Two) to Mister Blob (Earth-Two) His real name is Blob, Mister Blob. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 01:23, November 3, 2016 (UTC) :Shouldn't it be changed to just Blob (Earth-Two)? Why include the Mr.? Shadzane �� (talk) 20:38, February 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, that would actually be better. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 20:45, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :::Since we have a fuller name in use, there seems very, very little to gain by moving this. :::- Byfield (talk) 23:17, February 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::I've always thought that if we don't have a full name, or that one name doesn't do much to distinguish them, we should use the code name. At least that is more descriptive. Kyletheobald (talk) 23:25, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Thing From 40,000 A.D. (Earth-One) to Thing (Earth-One) Never called "Thing From 40,000 A.D." in-universe. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 15:59, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Green Lizard (Quality Universe) to Winters (Quality Universe) His first name is unknown and his last name is Winters. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 21:43, December 25, 2016 (UTC) :May want to delay this one for a bit. There is some discussion going on that maybe we shouldn't use an incomplete real name (missing first name) for the page name. Shadzane �� (talk) 16:33, June 26, 2017 (UTC) ::Bah. I reluctantly and begrudgingly withdraw the suggestion. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 03:14, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Doctor Omega (New Earth) to Doc Omega (New Earth) He's never called "Doctor", only "Doc". Kyletheobald (talk) 10:29, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Space Ape (Prime Earth) to Lorix (Prime Earth) His real name was revealed in . SadCryingClown (talk) 11:18, April 26, 2017 (UTC)\ Nora Allen (Arrow) to Nora Thompson (Arrow) Maiden name confirmed in latest episode, Cause and Effect. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 22:07, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Nora Allen (Arrow: Flashpoint Timeline) to Nora Thompson (Arrow: Flashpoint Timeline) Above + Because saving her didn't change her maiden name. --- Haroldrocks talk 22:09, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Every (Injustice: Gods Among Us) character page to Injustice: Earth One and Every (Injustice: The Regime) page to Injustice See talk page. --- Haroldrocks talk 02:57, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Raptor (Prime Earth) to John Doe (Prime Earth) His name was revealed in Deathstroke #12 by Dexter Honore. O21014 (talk) 13:42, June 3, 2017 (UTC) :Is that his actual name or a description? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 13:51, June 3, 2017 (UTC) ::What do you mean by description? --O21014 talk 14:06, June 3, 2017 (UTC) ::: . --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:23, June 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::I don't know it might be a description, we should leave it until we can be certain. --O21014 (talk) 14:34, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Marla Bloom (New Earth) to Marlene Bloomberg (New Earth) Her full name is revealed in . -- Shadzane �� (talk) 17:32, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Sandy Keene (Earth-Two) to Sandy Kean (Earth-Two) Proper spelling as seen in his first appearance. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 10:36, June 19, 2017 (UTC) :In More Fun Comics Vol 1 82 it's spelled "Keene". So this may be one of those "Sanders" > "Saunders" or "Thomson" > "Thompson" mutations. Oh I hate those. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 21:31, July 18, 2017 (UTC) ::It appears so. I've read several of his early stories and they all say "Kean". We should include a note on the page. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 22:37, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Pigeon (Prime Earth) to Beatrice Butler (Prime Earth) Name given in . SadCryingClown (talk) 07:53, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Porgus (Earth-One) to Vortex (Earth-One) His real name is not given anywhere in his one story. We do learn he is the brother of developer Harry Porgus, but it's still an assumption that Vortex's last name is Porgus too -- there are many reasons brothers may have different last names. Shadzane �� (talk) 15:01, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Kal-El (Smallville: Chaos) to Kal-El (Smallville: Earth-Majestic) * His native reality is designated as Earth-Majestic in . This move extends to other characters from this reality: : Lois Lane (Smallville: Chaos) to Lois Lane (Smallville: Earth-Majestic) : Henry James Olsen (Smallville: Chaos) to Henry James Olsen (Smallville: Earth-Majestic) : Jor-El (Smallville: Chaos) to Jor-El (Smallville: Earth-Majestic) KylieMfever (talk) 19:48, June 29, 2017 (UTC) ::It's actually called "Earth-Majectic"? Can someone please slap the writer? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:59, June 29, 2017 (UTC) :::The reality naming was handled quite badly (and not just in this case). At first, it's an unidentified universe. After the death of that universe's Lois Lane, the universe is suddenly identified as "Earth-Majestic". Clark and the mainstream Lois then goes to another universe, identified as "Earth-Omega". KylieMfever (talk) 20:22, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Fred Hemsley (Prime Earth) to Frederick Hemsley (Prime Earth) Full name revealed in . --- Haroldrocks talk 14:19, July 1, 2017 (UTC) The Cowboy (Preacher TV Series) to Saint of Killers (Preacher TV Series) As of Season 2, he is officially known as the Saint of Killers. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 18:23, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Terra (Prime Earth) to Tara Markov (Prime Earth) Her real name is Tara Markov as shown in her run of Ravagers Vol 1 of the New 52. O21014 (talk) 19:01, July 5, 2017 (UTC) Sunbeam (Prime Earth) 0001 to Sunbeam (Prime Earth) I botched up the name creating the article. My apologies. SadCryingClown (talk) 19:20, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Keiji Otani (Prime Earth) to Keiji Otari (Prime Earth) John Semper Jr. confirmed Otani was a typo on his twitter: https://twitter.com/johnsemper/statuses/849650799273582593 Hsu Hao (talk) 16:59, July 26, 2017 (UTC)Hsu_Hao Kingbutcher (Prime Earth) to Roland Loop (Prime Earth) Real name revealed in . DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 19:15, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Danny Ruby (Prime Earth) to John Curry (Prime Earth) Real name revealed in . The former is an alias. --- Haroldrocks talk 23:16, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Professor Overbeck (Batman 1966 TV Series) to Anders Overbeck (Batman 1966 TV Series) See talk page. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 23:34, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Catwoman (Batman 1966 TV Series) to Selina Kyle (Batman 1966 TV Series) See talk page. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 13:24, July 27, 2017 (UTC) The Albino (Wildstorm Universe) to Albino (Wildstorm Universe) We don't start character page name with "The". DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 19:57, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Clark Kent (Smallville: Alien) to Clark Kent (Smallville: Earth-Thirteen) * identifies his native reality as Earth-Thirteen. This move also concerns Bruce Wayne (Smallville: Alien) to Bruce Wayne (Smallville: Earth-Thirteen).KylieMfever (talk) 18:32, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Herr Starr (Preacher TV Series) to Klaus Starr (Preacher TV Series) Full name revealed in the latest episode, "Pig". DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 02:37, August 1, 2017 (UTC) El Dorado (New Earth) to El Dorado (Earth-One) I cannot find where this character appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis. Shadzane �� (talk) 22:54, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Forgotten Villains to Forgotten Villains (New Earth) A Prime Earth version appears in Super Sons. Kyletheobald (talk) 22:14, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Hook (Earth-S) to Captain Jones (Earth-S) At the end of his only appearance, the murderous Hook turns out to be Enos Barclay's trusted yacht captain. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 08:53, August 21, 2017 (UTC) :* I don't like Captain Jones any better. Kyletheobald (talk) 23:31, August 21, 2017 (UTC) ::* In his pre-yacht-captain career, Jones was a sideshow carnival performer billed as "Flexo The Double-Jointed Freak". Naming him Flexo Jones would be misleading, but it's better than "Captain" for a first name. Plus it's way more memorable. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 00:51, August 22, 2017 (UTC) :::* Fiddlesticks. I begrudgingly and reluctantly withdraw the suggestion. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 03:16, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Frank Chandler (Earth 2) to Charles Chandler (Earth 2) Earth 2 Chas was introduced before Prime Earth Chas. Earth 2 Chas is only ever referred to as "Chas", however Prime Earth Chas, who is supposed to be a perfect doppelganger of his Earth 2 counterpart, is named Charles. I think that retoactively makes Earth 2 Chas' real name Charles, but, if that's too much of a leap, I'll accept Chas Chandler (Earth 2) instead. He just shouldn't be Frank. --- Haroldrocks talk 19:08, August 26, 2017 (UTC) :Where did we get the name Frank from? Just curious... Shadzane �� (talk) 01:27, August 27, 2017 (UTC) :: Frank has traditionally been his name from the original Vertigo Hellblazer run from what I understand. It wasn't too much of a leap to think it carried over in the New 52 until The Hellblazer Rebirth threw us for a loop. --- Haroldrocks talk 02:06, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Weather Man (Earth-S) to Weatherman (Earth-S) This character is called "Weatherman" in-story and "Weather Man" in the story title. The in-story name wins. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 23:52, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Weather Man to Weatherman Three of the four characters on the page are "Weatherman". That should be the name of the page. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 23:54, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Sherwood (Earth-One) to Sherwood Van Roy (Earth-One) I don't know where it first appeared, but the GCD has "Van Roy" as Sherwood's last name in many of their indexes (from issue 10 to 58), and I see no reason to doubt them... Shadzane �� (talk) 19:57, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Jonathan Dodd (Earth-S) to John Dodd (Earth-S) In his origin story, he calls himself "John". He's not called "Jonathan" in dialog or caption. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 11:49, September 10, 2017 (UTC) The Red Death (Dark Multiverse) to Bruce Wayne (Earth -52) Revealed in preview here. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 15:37, September 18, 2017 (UTC) *My only reservation thus far would be: is this the Earth 52 of the main multiverse or the Earth 52 of the Dark Multiverse, and if the latter how should this be dealt with in terms of naming conventions? Ohdear15 (talk) 19:41, September 19, 2017 (UTC) :: The main multiverse doesn't have an Earth 52 -- there are 52 earths, but numbering starts at Earth 0, so the highest it goes is Earth 51. Shadzane �� (talk) 21:06, September 19, 2017 (UTC) :Aside from that, we don't use information from previews. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:47, September 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Well, I wasn't expecting a move before Wednesday. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 20:22, September 19, 2017 (UTC) ::: Reopening this now that the issue's out. Should we specify that Earth 52 takes place in the Dark Multiverse? (Dark Multiverse: Earth 52)? Or is (Earth 52) fine and implied to be in the Dark Multiverse? We're (theoretically) going to have to do this for all the other Dark Knights, so we should figure this out sooner than later. --- Haroldrocks talk 16:36, September 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::How many Dark Multiverse: Earth 52 pages will there be? I think for now we can just keep it at DM. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:46, September 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::: I just updated the comic page, so you can see. They namedrop a lot and show plenty of characters from Earth 52 that aren't just the Red Death. It doesn't have to be right now, we can wait to see what the other one-shots do with their world building, but I'm thinking Earth 52 should be treated like any other multiverse Earth. --- Haroldrocks talk 16:59, September 20, 2017 (UTC) :::::: Actually, it's "Earth -52". That is a negative sign, not a dash. :::::: - Byfield (talk) 21:14, September 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::::: But "Earth-0" is written with a dash in the same issue. I'll say, it does look like it's slightly closer to the 52 but if there's another source that could prove one or the other I'd prefer it. --- Haroldrocks talk 21:43, September 20, 2017 (UTC) :::::::: I agree with Byfield about the negative sign. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 23:29, September 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::: I can't believe how long I spent staring at a "-" today, but, yeah, I'm starting to come around to it too. But let's wait until Murder Machine comes out next week to see if it clears this up. --- Haroldrocks talk 01:22, September 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::All of Multiversity was written with a -. Is there a space in there? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 04:29, September 21, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::Finally got it. It definitely looks like a space to me. "Earth -52". Earth-0 doesn't have that space. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:55, September 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::: Then I guess there's a general consensus. -52 it is. --- Haroldrocks talk 20:44, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Abdul, Son of Ali Bey (Quality Universe) to Abdul Ibn Bey (Quality Universe) Less commas is better commas. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 01:04, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Ramsey (Prime Earth) to Ramsey Rosso (Prime Earth) A few days early, but his full name is given in ...or at least it will be: http://thegww.com/flash-31-exclusive-preview/ SadCryingClown (talk) 22:56, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Ephram Newhouse (Prime Earth) to Ephraim Newhouse (Prime Earth) I'm going through Night of the Owls for Electrum appearances. There's an "i" in his name. --- Haroldrocks talk 00:30, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Johnny Cloud II (New Earth) to John Cloud II (New Earth) Technically, there is no Johnny Cloud #1. His grandfather, who he's presumably named after, was named Flying Cloud, Johnny was a nickname. However, there's another guy, a relative of Johnny II, named John Cloud who was introduced like 10 years before him. So now we have a Wally West Prime Earth situation where two cousins are named after the same grandfather. With a move, we'd have Flying "Johnny" Cloud, John Cloud, and this guy - John "Johnny" Cloud, which, IMO, is good enough. --- Haroldrocks talk 20:57, September 26, 2017 (UTC) John Curry (Prime Earth) back to Danny Ruby (Prime Earth) Sigh. The 5-issue-long reveal that his real name was John Curry was a red herring. John Curry is somebody else entirely, Debbie got the evidence wrong. Don't move this yet. The mystery's supposed to conclude next issue, and I don't want us to have to move the page again in a month if they decide to throw us for a loop again. I'll bump this when the issue comes out. --- Haroldrocks talk 03:24, September 30, 2017 (UTC) : Bumping. Yup, John Curry is a totally separate person. Danny Ruby's stuff needs to be moved to Danny Ruby (Prime Earth) and a separate page for John Curry has to be made in its place. --- Haroldrocks talk 18:06, October 28, 2017 (UTC) Conrad Cabel (New Earth) to Conrad Cabel (Earth-One) I cannot find where this character appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis. Shadzane �� (talk) 20:03, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Space Cabby (New Earth) to Space Cabbie (New Earth) That's how DC Comics, plus everybody else on the internet, spells it. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 11:22, October 5, 2017 (UTC) :Also, the disambig oage and other versions spelled "Cabbie" should be moved. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 19:32, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Dodger (Arrow) to Winnick Norton (Arrow) his real name was confirmed in Arrow: Season 2.5 Vol 1 8 by Oliver. Ragman Vol 4 to Ragman Vol 3 As discussed on the talk page, Ragman Vol 3 is currently redirected to Ragman: Cry of the Dead Vol 1. The new Ragman series is actually Vol 3. --- Haroldrocks talk 00:55, October 13, 2017 (UTC) : Volumes can't be moved by bot. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 02:37, October 13, 2017 (UTC) Jacob (Prime Earth) to Brother Jacob (Prime Earth) I hate first name only pages. --- Haroldrocks talk 02:08, October 15, 2017 (UTC) : That is your right, but where does Brother Jacob come from? Why is it better? -- Shadzane �� (talk) 05:09, October 16, 2017 (UTC) :: Going off of the page. I know nothing about the character and could easily be mistaken, but when a character with a unique alias instead has a mononymous page name, we tend to prefer the former over the latter. Again, that's only usually the case. If you know more about the character and want to make a case why it should be just "Jacob", I'm not above reason. --- Haroldrocks talk 14:02, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ::: Well, I read the only issue in which he appeared. He is called "Brother Jacob" only within his Amish community (the other men are called that way too), not that he actually identifies himself with that alias outside of it. As for knowing which would be the best naming, I'd rather stay out of this discussion.--FabioEscorpiao (talk) 17:12, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Christopher (Prime Earth) to Burden (Prime Earth) I hate first name only pages. --- Haroldrocks talk 02:08, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Lucas Trent (Futures End) to Midnighter (Futures End) "Lucas Trent" was never his real name. --FabioEscorpiao (talk) 02:35, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Killer Moth (Prime Earth) to Drury Walker (Prime Earth) gives his name as Drury Walker. He's been re-imagined a little, but it's easier to assume they're the same guy. --- Haroldrocks talk 18:05, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Bellerophon (Earth-One) to Bellerophon (New Earth) Mythical and historical characters from Earth-Two, Earth-One and New Earth should be designated as (New Earth).--FabioEscorpiao (talk) 20:18, October 17, 2017 (UTC) :But did Bellerophon ever appear on New Earth (or get a mention, that's good enough)? I can't find where. And if he didn't, then we're going to have to live with separate Earth-Two and Earth-One Bellerophons. -- Shadzane �� (talk) 20:28, October 17, 2017 (UTC) ::Even though he has not appeared on New Earth, the rule applies to all historical and mythical characters from Earth-Two, Earth-One and New Earth (sometimes also from Earth-S). Besides that, we never know of all the appearances of a character, since many issues pages were not filled.--FabioEscorpiao (talk) 23:28, October 17, 2017 (UTC) :::There has been at least one mention. Read the dialogue in this image: . :::DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 23:42, October 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::There we go! Thanks for finding this. Shadzane �� (talk) 23:52, October 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Perfect!--FabioEscorpiao (talk) 12:38, October 18, 2017 (UTC) The Drowned (Dark Multiverse) to Bryce Wayne (Earth -11) The true name of Batman: The Drowned has been officially revealed with its title release. Isn't anyone gonna transfer the pages information to the correct corresponding Character Title name?--Loxlie 35 (talk) 01:48, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Tom Baker (Earth-One) to Dik-Rey (Earth-One) Tom Baker's real name was Dik-Rey, and he was from Kandor. He pretended to be an Earthling named Tom Baker when he was on an extended trip to Earth, because Kandor was still a secret at the time. Shadzane �� (talk) 19:32, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Cleopatra VII Thea Philopator (Earth-One) to Cleopatra (New Earth) Change Earth-One to New Earth because she was mentioned in . Change "Cleopatra VII Thea Philopator" to "Cleopatra" because, for real people only, we are moving to using the Wikipedia page name as our page name (because Wikipedia has already been thru all the arguments about which version of the name to use). Shadzane �� (talk) 19:41, October 26, 2017 (UTC) Gregory Reed (Earth-One) to Gregory Reed (New Earth) The New Earth Greg Reed is mentioned in . Shadzane �� (talk) 06:08, October 28, 2017 (UTC) Flying Fish to Flying Fish (Vehicle) I'm open to another qualifier besides "vehicle" but this should be moved to allow a disambig. Kyletheobald (talk) 03:24, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Dead Water (Guardian Entity) to Dead Water (Prime Earth) Apparently, from what I understand from the synopsis and the talk page, this is just the original Dead Water, a creature from another world / planet that turns people into other Dead Waters. It doesn't have any apparent appearance or image links to it, so I'm not even sure how true that information is, but if somebody who's actually read Aquaman can corroborate this, it needs to be moved. --- Haroldrocks talk 13:54, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :If anything, it's more of a concept. I'm not sure it warrants its own page since, as Harold says, it never has any actual appearances. Kyletheobald (talk) 14:27, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :: In that case, I'm fine with deletion too. You'd know better than me, Kyle. I just desperately want to get rid of that (Guardian Entity) tag. --- Haroldrocks talk 14:36, October 29, 2017 (UTC) ::: I'm just gonna delete it. --- Haroldrocks talk 01:50, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Josh Reynolds (Arrow) to Josh Reynolds (Arrow: Earth-19) He's from Earth-19. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 13:10, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Selina Kyle (Batman of Shanghai) to Catwoman (Batman of Shanghai) Not sure if the "Bruce_Wayne_(Batman_of_Shanghai)," should be included in this mod, but atleast this page should be modified from "Selina_Kyle_(Batman_of_Shanghai)," to "Catwoman_(Batman_of_Shanghai)," and names removed accordingly if identities are in fact never confirmed. If I get the opportunity to watch and confirm this, I will say I verify. Until before then, if anyone else can attest to the state of identities for Catwoman and Batman in this short, it'll be much obliged. -- FanonVSCanon 8:48 JST 5th of November, 2017 S.H.A.Z.A.M. and S.H.A.Z.A.M. (Flashpoint Paradox) to Captain Thunder (Flashpoint Timeline) and Captain Thunder (Flashpoint Paradox) To those confused, this is actually a mistake. The combined form of the SHAZAM kids is actually called Captain Thunder. I own both a physical copy of both Flashpoint Vol 2 1 and of Flashpoint Paradox the movie. To those who do not believe me, here is a link to a clip on Youtube of Wonder Woman vs Captain Thunder, and an explanation of Captain Thunder on comicvine. —ClassicFan92 (talk · )ClassicFan92 (talk) 22:44, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Reflections to Reflection Proper name is Reflection. Source: the image currently on (the improperly titled) Reflections. —Scott (message me) 21:51, November 9, 2017 (UTC) : Are we sure the image is correct? the book is called Reflections, and so do we on the page for . And since the book is a collection of essays & articles, Reflections is a more likely title than Reflection. Shadzane �� (talk) 22:44, November 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Actually, you're right. Although the covers for ''Wonder Woman'' #192 and ''Wonder Woman'' #196 depict the title as Reflection, the interior art shows the proper title as Reflections. I retract my request for a move. —Scott (message me) 23:08, November 9, 2017 (UTC) Savitar (Arrow) to Savitar (Arrow: 2024) He does not come from 2024, but from either 2020 or 2021, so the page should not be moved. :Or at least, not to that. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:42, November 12, 2017 (UTC) :: There are so many possible futures / alternate timelines between The Flash and Legends, I'm not too concerned with moving Savitar. I think the idea behind naming it 2024 is because that's the year in the future Barry goes to look for help. So, even though Savitar was created in 2020 or 2021, he's from a timeline that Barry visited in 2024 and is being used as a catch-all term for characters from that timeline, not the year specifically. :: While I'm interested in making pages for that alternate timeline / possible future characters from (because right now, they're just notes on the episode page which IMO is kinda lame), regardless, if we move Savitar, he should have the same designation as those characters. --- Haroldrocks talk 18:58, November 12, 2017 (UTC) ::: Since 2024 is the only year from that alternate future that has been shown in the series, we need to have all characters from that future under the Arrow: 2024 designation. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 09:37, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Keith Everet (New Earth) to Keith Everet (Earth-Two) Lengthy rationale given on the character's Talk Page. Shorter version: This guy's Golden Age / Earth-Two adventures were published under the title "Gay Ghost," with only one story (in Secret Origins) using the title "Grim Ghost". That story is a post-COIE / New Earth Story. So if he's the K.E. of N.E., then he should be called Grim Ghost. To call him the Gay Ghost, which is way more true to his publishing history, then he ought to be the K.E. of E-Two. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 21:23, November 12, 2017 (UTC) :Even so, we will still need a Keith Everet (New Earth) page. I don't think you want a Move, I think you want a Split... Shadzane �� (talk) 21:43, November 12, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm not a huge fan of this. It seems that we're splitting for a one appearance alias change. Kyletheobald (talk) 22:32, November 12, 2017 (UTC) :::I do want a Split, but it seems like overkill, so a Move seems like a less drastic solution. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 23:26, November 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::I see a Split as less drastic than a Move -- a Move needs admin participation, and a Split doesn't. Shadzane �� (talk) 01:35, November 13, 2017 (UTC) :::A Move requires me to make my case and get some buy-in before changing anything; a Split just abruptly shows up, leaving Admins to react to it, after the fact. To me, that first approach seems less drastic. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 05:41, November 13, 2017 (UTC)